


Coming Home

by EddaZoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dinner, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddaZoe/pseuds/EddaZoe
Summary: Harry comes home to his husband Draco after a bad day at work. Draco helps him to let go of his stress
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	Coming Home

Harry comes home and is furious. Everything this day that could have gone wrong had been going  
wrong. He had overslept and was late to the office and then he had to deal with dickheads the hole  
day.  
Now as he steps through the door hand hears his husband humming while he cooks and smells the  
ingredients for his favorite dish, he slowly feels the stress leave his body. Harry hangs up his coat and  
slowly makes his way in the kitchen, where he sees his beautiful husband Draco Malfoy, bustling busy  
around the kitchen. After a quiet “Hey, love” from Harry he turns around and comes over to Harry to  
give him a kiss and ask him about his day.  
Harry sighs deep and sits down at the table and begins to tell Draco about his day. In the middle of  
his story the food is finished, and they sit down and continue to talk about their days and later about  
a dinner they have later that week at the Weasleys. After they are finished, they clean up the kitchen  
and when they are finished Harry takes Draco’s hand and pulls him through the living room and up  
the stairs to their Bedroom.  
As soon as they walk through the door Harrys lips are on Draco’s in a passionate kiss and they make  
out against the door for a few minutes. When Harry fells Draco start to rut against his leg, he pulls  
back a little which gets him a beautiful whine from Draco. Harry smiles lovingly and begins to  
unbutton Draco’s shirt slowly while he litters small kisses all over the revealed skin. When he lands  
on a spot that makes Draco keen and drives him insane, he stays there and sucks a hickey into his  
skin. When he’s done unbuttoning his shirt, he pulls it off his shoulders and sinks down on his knees  
to look up at his husband. That elicits a deep moan from him, which spurs Harry on. He opens the  
trousers in front of him and pulls out Draco’s dick. He slowly begins to stroke it and lick along the  
shaft and all over the big head of his cock. As soon as he starts, he can hear all these beautiful moans,  
whimpers and sighs Draco produces when he feels good and Harry loves every one of them and  
works even harder to pull them out of Draco. He fists his hands into Harrys thick, black locks, so he  
goes faster and faster and takes the hole dick into his mouth until he hears Draco’s breath hitch and  
knows he is not far from coming. “Harry, please, I need, you…please, I can’t… I’m gonna come…  
please fuck me” spills from his husbands mouth and he no longer can control himself.  
He stands up and pushes Draco from the door to their bed till he’s lying on it. He pulls his shirt over  
his head and takes of his and his husband trousers in one go. He leans over Draco and kisses him  
again while he takes his wand and castes a few preparation charms on him, then he reaches slowly  
between them and slowly inserts a finger into Draco’s hole. That elicits a sob and more please from  
Malfoy. “please… go faster, I can take it… don’t tease me… Ah, it feels so good…please…” so Harry  
inserts another finger and slowly starts to fuck Draco on his digits and scissors them to stretch the  
hole. When Draco is relaxed enough, he inserts a third one along with the others. As soon as he feels  
that Draco is stretched enough, he pulls out his fingers, which elicits laud protest. Harry soothes him  
and castes a silent lubrication charm, then he braces himself over his husband and he slowly sinks  
into him one inch at a time while staring in those big grey eyes full of love. When he’s seated inside,  
they both groan loud and Harry rests his forehead on Draco’s shoulder because he feels so perfect  
around him, tight and warm and slick. He wants to move so bad, but he holds still so Draco can get  
used to the stretch. After a few moments of just feeling Draco gets impatient and starts rolling his  
hips to indicate that he’s ready. Harry braces himself and slowly pulls out to plunge back in  
immediately. It feels so good and they both moan loud with every move.  
Harry cants his hips in different directions with every trust and searches for that perfect spot till he  
hears an “Oh Fuck Harry, right there” from there on he tries to hit that spot repeatedly with every  
thrust until Draco is trashing under him. Harry also slowly loses his control, so he runs his hand  
through Draco’s hair and pulls on it, which seems to spur him on even more. “Are you close Draco? You feel so good around me! I want to feel you come around my dick, can you do that? Come for  
me!” His trust gets erratic and he keeps talking into Draco’s ear until he feels him get tense around  
him. Then with a few well aimed trusts Draco explodes and shoots untouched all over his and Harrys  
stomach accompanied with loud shouts of Harry’s name. The beautiful view of Draco’s orgasm and  
the rhythmic clenching around his dick send Harry into a spectacular orgasm. With a few last pumps  
and Draco’s name on his lips, he empties himself into his husbands’ hole and then flops down next to  
him boneless and relaxed.  
Immediately Malfoy cuddles into him and together they lie there and breath till there harts have  
slowed down to a normal pace. Harry leans over and gives a kiss one the top of Draco’s head, “Thank  
you love, I really needed that. I love you”, “I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.


End file.
